


看WANT cover吃醋了

by ZisePaintTong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZisePaintTong/pseuds/ZisePaintTong
Summary: 吃醋了？ 笃爱就行





	看WANT cover吃醋了

罗渽民吃醋了。

 

就算李帝努神经再大条也知道自己家小竹马不开心了。晚上洗完澡也不回床铺里躺着玩手机，也不理人，头也不吹滴答着水就坐在客厅地上拉着朴志晟打手机吃鸡。嘴里骂骂咧咧的 啊啊啊啊啊吉桑啊 左边左边 啊啊啊被打了 快点给我补血 额啊死了。

 

看见李帝努洗完澡擦着头发出来，恶狠狠看李帝努一眼，白眼一翻就叫朴志晟快点自杀陪自己再开一局。李帝努低头笑了，开心消消乐王者罗渽民今天哪根筋搭错了要做鸡王，摇摇头转身去吹头发。

 

罗渽民低着头感知到某人来了又走了，嘴里又骂起来。搞得朴志晟手足无措，嘴巴张了张，鸭肝两个字都没说出口又闭了嘴。

制服傲娇冷战醋王的办法只有一条，先硬后软，越硬越好。

 

朴志晟看着他李哥拿着吹风机从房间里走出来的时候知道这盘又别想好好打了。用手肘戳戳他罗哥，不说话了。罗渽民继续打游戏暴躁状态，吉桑啊你干嘛呢？好好打游戏知不知道？头抬起来看一眼话都吓了回去。

 

李帝努也不说话，笑嘻嘻的看着他，扬了扬手里的吹风机，意思是让罗渽民赶紧来吹头发。罗渽民不理他头沉下去又继续打游戏。感觉的出那个人走到了身后，罗渽民还在装瞎。李帝努的手就上来了，在脖子上摸来摸去一把掐在他肩膀上。  
“快点”李帝努的声音里没有感情，冷冰冰的。

 

罗渽民心里委屈死了，自己吃醋没人安慰就算了，还要被凶，算什么事啊。李帝努的手又打在他肩膀上，他颤了一下。  
“快点 不要感冒”  
砸吧砸吧嘴巴，罗渽民撂下一句“吉桑啊，你自己玩吧”撅着嘴巴跟着李帝努进了房间。

 

其实是李帝努拖着他进的房间，手就挂在他的肩膀上，有些头发丝支棱在李帝努的手臂上。奇怪的很，头发丝这些没有神经末梢的无用蛋白质，还是能感知到一些奇异的触碰和摩擦。罗渽民心里又冒出一些委屈，凭什么都是我受这些罪。

 

进了房间李帝努给他按在床上，插上吹风机，站在他面前给他慢慢吹头发。

 

李帝努做事情细致，每根头发丝都给他照顾的好好的，手指又长，在罗渽民的头发里来来回回。头皮时不时感受到温柔的触摸，罗渽民觉得舒服，心里又恨起自己来，怎么刚吃醋怼着没多久自己又被这个死狐狸精搞爽了。心里七上八下这些小心思堆在一起，嘴巴越翘越高，委屈死啦。

“吃醋啦？”  
吹风机的轰隆声里传来不真切的声音，罗渽民没听清楚。  
“啊？”  
“渽民吃醋啦？” 这下李帝努关了吹风机，靠近了点，自己的肚子贴着罗渽民的鼻子很近。手还在罗渽民头顶的棕色丛林穿梭。  
“切” 热气隔着背心传到李帝努腹肌上。

 

吹风机的热度烘得罗渽民的耳朵红红的，李帝努忍不住摸了摸罗渽民的耳廓。  
“干嘛！”换来罗渽民气呼呼地一句话，抬着脸看向头顶的人，手脚并用要把他推出去。  
“看你可爱。”  
收下对自己可爱的赞美，罗渽民一边想着，我当然可爱咯，另一边被当做小动物调戏男性尊严受到挑战，这可不行。罗渽民蹭的站起来推开了李帝努。瞪了瞪李帝努也没说话。

 

李帝努隔着30厘米看着他笑，开始理吹风机的线，这和罗渽民想的可不一样。又委屈上了，准备走人，甩出一句“没事我走了”，要往门外走。他心里还是有其他期待的，都看出我吃醋了，怎么都得哄哄我嘛！至少也要抱抱bobo啊？！  
还好，罗渽民还是没能成功走出这扇门。手搭上门把的时候，后面那个人也窜上来了，把门锁了，抓住罗渽民要开门的手。  
“干嘛啊，让我出去，反正你也没事找我。”

 

先硬后软，该软的时候也要软到位。  
“不是啦，渽民尼不要生气嘛。”  
李帝努坐在床边，拉着罗渽民把人往自己身边拉，两只手环住罗渽民的腰，抬着头贴着他的肚子乱蹭撒娇。  
“渽民尼不要生气嘛，你也觉得我跳的好看对不对？”  
“明明渽民早就看过这个视频啦，不是还夸我嘛！”

 

罗渽民鼓这两边脸颊，嘴巴撅的老高也不理李帝努。李帝努上手揉了揉罗渽民的脸蛋继续撒娇用尖细的声音说“不要生气啦！”  
一个不小心破了音，罗渽民终于没憋住笑了。手正搭上李帝努的肩膀打算狠狠掐他的斜方肌，被李帝努带到了床上。

 

破功的罗渽民有点羞，脸蛋又鼓起来了。嘴里哼哼唧唧的，人倒是在李帝努身上趴的舒服，被抱的紧，推也推不开。  
李帝努扣住他的头，凑上来，罗渽民把脸绷的更紧，一定不能让人亲到嘴，亲了彻底破功了这怎么行。结果李帝努也没按常理出牌，亲了亲罗渽民鼓鼓囊囊的脸蛋。吧唧一声，特别响亮，看人蒙住了又开始装作要咬他脸上的肉。罗渽民的小脸蛋像一颗漏气的红气球，迅速瘪了下去，红了起来。

 

“嗯？”李帝努搂了搂他，意思是我要亲你咯。  
对着罗渽民的翘得嘟嘟的嘴唇亲了下去。舌头推开唇瓣，挤了进去，罗渽民咬紧牙关还在抵抗，李帝努上手掐他的腰，又打他屁股，上下夹击小罗自然挡不住，牙齿漏了点缝。李帝努的舌头马上就溜了进去。

 

绕着罗渽民的舌头打圈，颇有玩弄的意思，罗渽民想用舌头反抗，睁大眼睛用自己的舌头推李帝努的。这反倒像是在回应，李帝努也睁着眼睛看他笑，笑意更深，闭上眼睛认真的搅动起来。罗渽民心里暗叹不好，被搂的更紧，舌尖纠缠不清他也卸了力气，软软的倒在李帝努身上。

 

两个人默契的离开换气，罗渽民趴在李帝努肩窝里呼吸，李帝努的手摩挲着他的头发，亲着他的脑袋，说“最喜欢渽民了，不要生气啦。”  
罗渽民手上轻轻打他，回了一个“嗯”，害羞的意思。  
“还要再亲亲嘛？”  
罗渽民的脑袋在他肩膀上点了点。

 

李帝努抱着罗渽民翻了个身，罗渽民搂着他的脖子又吻了起来。这次默契许多，罗渽民的裹在李帝努的舌头里，来回了好几下，在两个人的口腔里到处缠绕交换着唾液。两个人的鼻子贴的紧，呼吸也困难起来，再分开的时候，两个人都发出了低沉又难耐的呻吟。下面已经硬了。  
罗渽民有点不好意思低头看他们两个的裆部。李帝努又蹭了蹭他的嘴角，还有点撒娇的意味。“渽民尼腿都打开了呀”  
罗渽民更羞了，亲到忘我两条腿不自知的分开缠在李帝努的大腿上。穿着宽松的短裤，小腿都光着，肌肤互相蹭一蹭就能牵动全身的电流。

 

李帝努手滑下去在腰上乱摸，摸到罗渽民的脊椎，一节一节的来回摸，快感从脊椎一点一点的传到他的脑子里。本来只是吃醋来着，怎么又搞到床上了。  
行吧，硬了还是要解决的。罗渽民放下吃醋的骄矜，和李帝努较起劲来，手隔着李帝努额背心在他身上慢慢的摸起来。摸到李帝努的背肌，用手指上上下下的抚摸着他的肌肉凸起，勾勒着紧张起来的肌肉，看着李帝努紧了紧咬肌，手又往前面走，撩起衣服摸他的腹肌，人鱼线，摸到腹股沟，一点点的向下前进。  
电流随着罗渽民的手到处流窜，李帝努脑子里到处都燃气了小火花，小恶魔作恶多端一定要赶紧就地正法。

 

李帝努跪在床上把罗渽民拉了起来，自然而然的，罗渽民双腿大开坐在李帝努跪着的大腿上。  
“渽民看了吗，视频里我就是这样的”  
李帝努有点迫不及待地去推罗渽民的T恤，卷上去在他乳头边上摸来摸去。  
“没看”说起视频罗渽民还有点醋意。  
话没说完李帝努就含住了他的乳头。舌苔绕着乳头和乳晕打圈，还吸了两下。又湿又热裹住硬挺，羞耻和快感一起涌了上来。罗渽民说不出话来软了身子。李帝努的头发在他身上蹭来蹭去，接触的地方都在过电，他觉得受不了了。下面涨的厉害。  
手往下摸，去拉李帝努的裤子，“别玩了。”嗓音哑了，低音性感的要命

 

训狗达人罗渽民的口令一下，乖乖听话的人间萨摩耶扒了罗渽民的裤子自己的也褪了。罗渽民的腿挂在他的大腿上使不上力，一只手搂着李帝努的脖子，另一只手摸索着去握两个人的肉柱。可惜这个姿势两个人身位总是差了点，罗渽民的腿都快滑出去了，也没能把两根棒子对在一起。罗渽民有点烦躁，大腿上都汗津津的，啧了一声。李帝努把罗渽民拉回来去亲他的眼睛，一下一下啄着安慰他，手上摸他的背和屁股，“我来”。  
李帝努把罗渽民搂紧了，架在自己的腿上，下身硬的不行，翘进罗渽民的屁股缝里。李帝努的分身紧贴着罗渽民的会阴和穴口，罗渽民吓了一大跳，自己的一根夹在两个人的腹肌中间，倒是舒服又刺激的很。

 

“今天不要啊”罗渽民声音打着颤。  
“不进去，让我蹭蹭。”李帝努亲着罗渽民的喉结，声音也哑的吓人。  
下面动了起来，李帝努的手托着罗渽民的屁股蛋，另一只手搂着他的腰，上上下下颠了起来。后面敏感的让自己打颤，受到威胁的感觉让罗渽民紧张的不行。李帝努的热源在缝隙里来回摩擦，时不时两对囊袋撞在一起，雄性荷尔蒙勃发，空气里充满了欲望。李帝努贴在他耳边说“放松点，等下你腰痛，我来动。”  
这句话让罗渽民松了劲，认命地挂在李帝努身上，下面紧紧的贴在一起感受着来回摩擦的快感。前面又在李帝努洗衣板一样的腹肌上来回摩擦。前面在摩擦下流水，舒服的他开始哼唧，漏出一两声呻吟，克制里带着不自知的娇气。

 

李帝努抱着罗渽民上下耸动地更快了，把自己的下身送进股缝来回摩擦着，罗渽民的手在他胸上摸来摸去，他也随小恶魔作恶了，反正舒服的都是自己。  
罗渽民像是报复刚刚的吮吸，开始揉李帝努的乳头，顶着背心薄薄的一层布料，李帝努痒得底下乱了节奏，掐着罗渽民的腰乱扭。罗渽民报复得逞笑了起来，咬了一口李帝努脖子上的青筋以示胜利。  
李帝努打了一把他的屁股动的更快起来，罗渽民开始舔他脖子上的血管。小恶魔怎么会甘心处于弱势呢？底下受了威胁也要让李帝努感受不安。牙齿时不时蹭过皮肤，李帝努的呼吸总会被打乱，下面塞在热乎乎的缝隙里也滑来滑去。温暖包裹着的柱体被不安的刺激影响，腰身挺动地更加剧烈，来自雄心动物的本能心理被大大激发，把罗渽民架高，再用自己的下身塞紧他的屁股沟，怀里的人停住动作紧紧的贴着他不敢乱动。

 

罗渽民的腰细胯也小，李帝努两只手就能包个完全，一截细腰在手里由自己随便摆弄，整个人的重量都压在自己身上，爱人的存在感被放到最大，内心的成就感得到十足的满足，紧致的屁股蛋用力的夹着他下面，身上人乖了一些还在四处点火。李帝努又满意又舒服狠狠地抱着罗渽民用力地快速操了十几下，人在自己怀里颠的上下起伏，脖子伸的老长，紧绷的脆弱感让他沉迷。  
罗渽民被抱紧，自己下身戳在腹肌上开始流出白色的浊液了，身体里的快感涌下那处，他把手往屁股摸，摸到李帝努的那根上下抚摸起来。  
李帝努被突然起来的抚摸刺激了，肉柱上的青筋跳得快起来。罗渽民上身向外仰着，乳头还闪着晶莹的口水，都是自己的，眼睛还禁闭着，这是高潮来临的前兆。他也捏紧罗渽民的分身，快速上下套弄。

 

十几下罗渽民就射了，李帝努接了一大把，腹肌上黏着罗渽民的精液和其他体液，和汗黏在一起。自己跟着也到了，喷在罗渽民的屁股沟和手上。  
这么抱着操实在有点累，两个人就着姿势黏了一会儿。  
“渽民喜欢吗？”  
“嗯”罗渽民挂在李帝努身上乱咬他的皮肉。  
“我也喜欢渽民。”李帝努用干净的手挠挠罗渽民的脑袋。“不要生气啦，我最喜欢渽民。”  
“嗯”罗渽民又咬了一大口，咬在李帝努的肩膀上。被李帝努掰过脸亲了好一会儿。

 

朴志晟以为李帝努和罗渽民是为了抢一条破洞牛仔裤吵架。那天罗渽民从李帝努房里回来带回来一条破洞牛仔裤。还洗了脸才回来，挺幼稚的，为一条裤子打架，朴志晟心想。


End file.
